What If ?
by chachat
Summary: Traduction de LouisaB. Et si Lily Evans avait la possibilité de revivre sa vie, tout en gardant le souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ? JPLE et SSLE
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : la fic originale est un long one shot, mais contrairement à mon habitude j'ai décidé de le couper en plusieurs parties. Comme j'ai quasiment déjà tout traduit, les chapitres ne devraient pas être trop longs à venir. Le lien est sur mon profil, comme toujours. Merci à ma beta pour sa relecture

**Disclaimer** : je ne le dirai qu'une fois donc, ceci est une traduction, l'auteur est LouisaB et vous trouverez le lien vers la fic sur mon profil.

_Déjà vu_

Il y eut un flash de lumière verte, et une douleur telle qu'elle n'en avait encore jamais connue.

Lily Evans se réveilla dans un cri.

« Lily, tu es réveillée ? Tu ne voudrais pas rater le train pour Poudlard ! »

Lily lança un regard circulaire à la chambre de l'hôtel londonien. C'était le même hôtel où elle et sa famille dormaient chaque année, la veille de son retour à Poudlard. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis des années. Que faisait-elle ici maintenant ?

« Maman dit de te dépêcher », dit Petunia en passant la tête par la porte."

« Maman ? » demanda Lily en regardant sa sœur, totalement choquée.

Que se passait-il ?

Il les avait trouvés. Malgré tous leurs plans, Voldemort avait suivi leur trace jusqu'à Godric's Hollow. Il était après Harry. James avait été incapable de l'arrêter. Elle n'avait pas été capable de l'arrêter. Elle était morte et leur fils d'un an avait été laissé à la merci de lord Voldemort… Un homme… non, un monstre qui n'avait aucune pitié.

« Allez, petite marmotte, lève-toi. »

A l'appel de son père, Lily rampa hors du lit. Elle tituba jusqu'à l'armoire et regarda dans le miroir craquelé.

C'était impossible ! Sauf que ses yeux lui disaient que l'impossible était arrivé. Ce qui la fixait en retour était un visage qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis dix ans. Elle avait de nouveau onze ans et elle allait prendre le Poudlard Express pour la toute première fois. Elle allait de nouveau rencontrer James pour la première fois dans quelques heures.

Tout ceci n'était pas encore arrivé.

Elle ne se demanda pas pourquoi l'incroyable s'était produit. Elle aurait le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard. Elle devait seulement s'assurer qu'il y aurait bien un plus tard. Elle avait une autre chance… Seulement cette fois elle savait qui les avait trahis. Peter ne les vendrait pas à Voldemort cette fois… Elle allait s'en assurer.

* * *

Ne change pas trop, ne change pas trop, ne change pas trop. C'était devenu son mantra au fil des années.

Lily vit les événements se dérouler comme la première fois, d'abord avec un sentiment de surprise, puis avec une sinistre sensation de déjà vu. Elle était de nouveau meilleure amie avec Severus. Ils avaient encore étaient répartis dans deux maisons différentes. Elle avait trouvé de nouveaux amis à Gryffondor ; il idolâtrait les mangemorts dans sa maison de Serpentard. Les cours étaient plus faciles, et elle remarqua que ses notes s'étaient améliorées par rapport à la première fois. Elle constata aussi qu'elle maîtrisait les sorts avant tout le monde, à la grande joie des professeurs.

Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile, et la tentation de changer les choses était presque insupportable. Elle aurait peut-être dû avertir Severus au sujet de l'état de Remus ? Il avait deviné juste, mais il était quand même allé dans le tunnel sous le saule cogneur. Peut-être que, s'il en avait été sûr, il se serait tenu à l'écart. Et peut-être qu'ainsi l'incident après leur buses de DCFM n'aurait pas eu lieu.

Elle se demanda également si elle aurait dû lui pardonner après qu'il l'ait insultée. Avec l'expérience acquise durant les dernières années, elle avait compris qu'il était sincèrement désolé, et elle regretta son amitié encore plus que la première fois. Ce fut sa volonté de poursuivre sa vie dans la même direction qui la retint d'altérer les choses encore plus. Bien qu'elle voulût qu'il en soit autrement, il fallait que James ait davantage confiance en son opinion qu'en celle de Sirius lorsque le temps viendrait de décider qui serait leur gardien du secret. Si elle restait amie avec Severus, James ne lui ferait pas confiance. James n'aimait pas Severus, et elle sentait instinctivement qu'il ne l'écouterait pas si elle ne renonçait pas à leur amitié.

Elle évita Severus durant leurs deux années restantes à Poudlard, et tenta d'ignorer la douleur dans ses yeux. Cela avait été tellement plus simple d'ignorer ce regard peiné la première fois. Elle se dit que quand tout serait fini, elle irait le voir, tenterait de s'expliquer et peut-être regagnerait-elle son amitié. Mais cela n'en rendit pas sa décision moins difficile. La vie de gens était en jeu… Si James, Harry et elle devaient survivre, il fallait faire des sacrifices, et celui de son amitié avec Severus était le plus pénible.

La seule chose qu'elle fit durant leurs années à Poudlard fut de tenter de convaincre James et Sirius de la perfidie de Peter. Malheureusement ses efforts n'obtinrent quasiment aucun succès.

James et elle n'étaient pas proches durant les premières années, et cette fois ce fut pareil, malgré tous ses efforts. Bien qu'elle se souvenait que James et elle étaient destinés à finir ensemble, James ignorait tout de leur vie après Poudlard… ou s'il savait, il gardait le même silence. Il se comportait exactement comme avant, et quoiqu'elle lui dise, cela ne semblait pas avoir d'effet sur lui. Et ce fut ainsi que, lorsqu'ils eurent leur premier rendez-vous, cette fois en sixième année, Peter était bien intégré dans le groupe, accepté, aimé, et prêt à les trahir une nouvelle fois.

* * *

C'était le moment qu'elle avait attendu.

« On bluffe », déclara Sirius de son fauteuil près de la cheminée dans le salon confortable. « On leur fait croire que je suis le gardien du secret, et je les éloignerai. Pendant ce temps Peter sera le gardien du secret et il ira dans la clandestinité lui aussi. »

« Non ! »

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda James. « C'est parfait. Personne ne soupçonnera que nous nous servons de Peter.

« C'est un mangemort », fit Lily d'un ton qu'elle espérait à la fois calme mais ferme.

« Ne soit pas absurde», dit James en lançant un clin d'œil à Sirius.

Lily les regarda d'un air furieux. « Ce n'était pas une blague. »

« Tu n'as jamais aimé Peter », mentionna Sirius. « Tu ne veux juste pas imaginer que Remus pourrait te trahir. «

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si sûrs que Remus nous trahirait ? »riposta Lily. . « C'est l'un de vos meilleurs amis. »

« Voldemort recrute les loup-garou », dit James tristement. « Quelqu'un est en train de lui rapporter nos plans, et Remus est le suspect le plus probable. »

« Mais vous vous trompez », s'écria Lily. « Peter est un mangemort. »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds et lança des regards furieux à James et Sirius qui s'échangeaient des sourires entendus.

« Je crois que ce sont ses hormones qui parlent », dit Sirius. « êtes-vous sûrs que Harry ne va pas avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans l'année qui vient ? «

James eut un large sourire mais ne répondit pas à la taquinerie.

« Je ne suis pas enceinte », siffla Lily. « Et je ne suis pas hystérique. Vous devez m'écouter. Peter. Est. Un. Mangemort. »

« C'est la fin du mois ? » demanda Sirius avec un sourire malicieux, qui lui valu un vif coup de pied dans la jambe.

Elle avait espéré éviter de raconter comment elle savait que Peter était le traître. Bien qu'elle y ait pensé souvent ces dix dernières années, elle y avait toujours renoncé. Après tout, qui la croirait ? Sachant qu'il ne leur restait qu'une semaine elle n'avait plus le choix. Il était temps de leur dire et d'espérer qu'elle parviendrait à les convaincre.

« Je suis en train de revivre ma vie », commença-t-elle. « Je revis tout depuis mon premier jour à Poudlard, mais avec le souvenir de ce qui s'est passé la première fois. La dernière fois nous avons choisi Peter comme gardien du secret et il nous a vendu à Voldemort. Le soir d'Halloween son maître viendra jusqu'ici et nous tuera tous. »

« Lily. » James se leva et mit une main sur son épaule pour la rasseoir sur le sofa. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et entoura ses épaules de son bras. « Tu ne peux pas revivre ta vie. C'est tout simplement impossible."

« James a raison », renchérit Sirius en traversant la pièce pour s'asseoir auprès d'elle. « si c'était possible les sorciers y seraient arrivés depuis longtemps. »

Elle pouvait presque y croire, avec la présence des deux hommes et leurs mots rassurants.

« Même si vous ne me croyez pas, pourquoi prendre le risque ? » demanda-t-elle en fin de compte. « Je pense que c'est Peter, vous pensez que c'est Remus. Pourquoi prendre le risque en faisant du bluff ? »

« C'est le meilleur plan qu'on ait », répondit James. « Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance. »

« Tu nous fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sirius d'une voix inquiète. « Nous ne risquerions jamais ta vie ou celle de Harry si nous n'en étions pas sûrs. »

« Mais ne voyez-vous pas que vous n'en êtes pas sûrs ? » demanda Lily dans un sanglot.

« Tout ira bien », la rassura James, et elle sut qu'elle n'en avait pas fait assez. En montrant, toutes ces années, combien elle n'avait pas confiance en Peter, elle avait ruiné sa seule chance de tous les sauver. James et Sirius croyaient qu'elle n'exprimait là que des préjugés, et elle avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas comment dévier le cours tragique des événements.

Durant les heures qui suivirent, elle tenta de les convaincre qu'elle disait la vérité, mais ils ne l'écoutèrent pas. Ils savaient mieux qu'elle. Ils avaient confiance en Peter.

Tout irait bien.

Sauf que tout n'irait pas bien.

Lily ne cessa de plaider sa cause qu'une fois le fidelius en place.

Il était trop tard.

* * *

La nuit d'halloween arriva, et Lily resta assise à regarder s'égrainer sur l'horloge les dernières secondes de leur vie.

« Garde ta baguette avec toi », ne cessait-elle de rappeler à James. Au moins elle pouvait s'assurer que cette fois ils seraient préparés.

« Nous sommes en sécurité », répondit James. « Si Peter devait nous trahir, il l'aurait déjà fait. »

« Il nous a trahi », répliqua Lily d'un ton résigné. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il arrive. »

* * *

La porte explosa pile à l'heure.

Il était trop tard. Elle avait échoué. James était parti.

Elle tint sa baguette en l'air, attendant qu'il passe la porte de la nurserie. Elle allait se battre cette fois.

* * *

La douleur survint de nouveau et la lumière verte l'aveugla tandis qu'elle mourait pour la seconde fois.

Lily Evans se réveilla de nouveau dans un cri.

A suivre…

**A/N** : j'espère que ca vous a plu. Je trouve cette fic particulièrement bien ficelée. Les réactions et décisions de Lily sont plutôt réalistes, si on se met un instant à sa place. J'attends vos reviews !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : voici la deuxième partie. Toutes mes excuses pour le bug, a posté le mauvais fichier, et je n'ai jamais r&éussi à me r'econnecter hier pour changer ca. Voilà, c'est réparé. Merci pour les reviews. Une personne m'a dit qu'elle trouvait que Lily ne se battait pas assez pour changer les choses. C'est vrai, mais c'est là le côté réaliste de la fic je trouve, dans le sens où changer les choses est difficile et incontrôlable, il faut se mettre à sa place. Contrirement à nous, lecteurs, elle ignore quasiment tout des événements qui ont conduit à sa mort, et elle va découvrir les choses et les personnes qui l'entourent petit à petit. Dans la première partie, on voit par exemple u'il et difficile de lutter contre le duo James/Sirius, ca en dit long sur leurs caractères, et la manière dont ils traitent leurs amis, Lupin et Peter…..

Jamais deux sans trois ?

Lily était de retour dans la chambre d'hôtel. Elle sauta du lit et courut vers le miroir. Elle vit _son visage de onze ans avec deux yeux verts qui la regardaient. Elle avait une autre chance… Mais cette fois elle ferait les choses autrement. _

James et Sirius ne l'avaient pas crue à cause de toutes les fois où elle avait essayé de les convaincre de la duplicité de Peter, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école. Cette fois elle allait changer de méthode. Elle savait qu'il serait inutile de laisser Peter devenir un mangemort sans prévenir les autres… Cela finirait comme la dernière fois. Mais il existait peut-être un autre moyen… Peut-être pouvait-elle l'empêcher de joindre Voldemort.

« Lily, tu es réveillée ? Tu ne voudrais pas rater ton train pour Poudlard. »

« Je suis levée », répondit Lily distraitement. Elle rassembla ses affaires tout en réfléchissant au meilleur plan concernant Peter.

« Maman dit de te dépêcher », dit Pétunia, en passant la tête par la porte quelques minutes plus tard.

« J'arrive tout de suite », fit Lily avec un sourire. Peut-être que cette fois elle pourrait aussi sauver sa relation avec Petunia. Elle n'était plus surprise et incrédule comme la dernière fois. Peut-être aurait-elle la présence d'esprit de conserver leur amitié.

* * *

Durant les années qui suivirent, elle passa plus de temps avec Peter que lors de ses deux précédentes vies réunies. Avant même d'être amie avec James, Sirius et Remus, elle fut celle de Peter. Elle passait presque autant de temps avec lui qu'avec Severus, tout en faisant attention à ne pas laisser les deux garçons devenir trop proches ; elle comptait tout faire pour empêcher Peter de se rapprocher des adorateurs des mangemorts autant que possible. Elle se demandait également si elle pouvait l'éviter pour Severus, mais il fut, à nouveau, réparti à serpentard et était donc encore plus près de leur mauvaise influence que Peter.

D'ailleurs, se dit-elle, elle ne savait même pas si Severus avait rejoint les mangemorts. Elle sentait bien qu'il prenait ce chemin lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, mais elle n'avait plus entendu parler de lui une fois qu'ils avaient quitté l'école… dans aucune de ses vies. Elle aurait pu se tromper au sujet de Severus, comme elle s'était trompée au sujet de Peter. Pour ce qu'elle en savait, Severus avait pu mener une vie calme, recluse, sans aucun rapport avec les mangemorts. Peut-être avait-il eu la vie dont James et elle n'avaient pu que rêver.

Elle se dit que cette fois c'était le fameux "jamais deux sans trois", et qu'elle trouverait le moyen de garder Peter loyal envers ses amis.

Elle n'eut pas autant de chance avec Petunia. Il semblait que la jalousie de sa sœur avait été scellée dès l'arrivée de la lettre de Poudlard. Lily soupçonnait qu'à moins de refuser d'aller à Poudlard, elle ne pouvait rien faire qui puisse réparer leur relation.

Mais le problème avec Peter mit vite celui avec Petunia au second plan. Lily consacrait de plus en plus de son temps et de son énergie pour empêcher Peter de joindre Voldemort. Son plus gros souci était de reconnaître les signes qui indiqueraient de quel côté il se trouvait. Ils ne l'avaient jamais soupçonné, avant, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si son plan fonctionnait.

Lily savourait son dernier mois de liberté avant que Dumbledore ne vienne les mettre au courant de la prophétie. Elle se rappelait de la date exacte à laquelle il était venu. A ce moment là il ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait de son fils ou de celui d'Alice Londubat. Il n'avait rien voulu entreprendre avant que Voldemort ne se manifeste, mais sachant ce qui allait se passer, Lily voulait désespérément assurer la sécurité de sa famille dès que l'affaire serait révélée.

En attendant elle était retournée au parc où elle jouait avec Petunia dans son enfance et où elle avait rencontré Severus Snape pour la première fois. Cette fois encore ils s'étaient éloignés … Severus n'avait jamais compris la décision de Lily de sortir avec James. Elle lui avait pardonné lorsqu'il était venu s'excuser après l'incident le jour de l'examen de DCFM, mais sa jalousie envers James les avait éloignés, et il ne lui avait plus reparlé depuis qu'il avait appris qu'elle le voyait. Elle se demanda s'il était retourné à Spiney's End ou s'il était parti pour toujours comme il en avait tant rêvé. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'y réfléchir, ses pieds l'avaient menée jusqu'à l'ancienne demeure de Severus et elle frappait à la porte.

« Lily ! » Severus ouvrit la porte, et une expression de surprise extrême se peignit sur son visage. Il ne fit aucun geste pour l'inviter à entrer et il avait l'air de ne pas savoir s'il devait croire qu'elle était vraiment là.

« Tu ne veux pas laisser entrer une vieille amie ? » dit-elle avec un sourire hésitant. Il ne lui rendit pas son sourire mais il recula pour la laisser entrer. Elle le dépassa et pénétra dans le salon familier. Les meubles étaient plus miteux que dans son souvenir, le temps avait laissé ses traces dans la maison autant qu'il avait laissé ses traces sur Severus. Le jeune homme était plus pâle que jamais. Lily vit ses mains trembler légèrement lorsqu'il referma la porte et lui indiqua un siège. Il s'assit en face d'elle, le dos raide et les sourcils froncés. Il resta muet.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? « Demanda Lily, ne supportant plus le silence. Severus haussa les épaules mais ne lui répondit pas. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? », demanda-t-il à la place. Son ton glacial était prévisible. Cela avait été ainsi depuis qu'il avait découvert son histoire avec James.

Pourquoi était-elle là ? Pour voir un vieil ami ? Pour papoter et prendre des nouvelles ?

« Es-tu devenu un mangemort ? » laissa-t-elle échapper, maudissant son impulsivité en voyant se dessiner sur le visage du jeune homme l'expression de culpabilité, devenue familière. « Est-ce que Peter en est un ? » demanda-t-elle en résistant de courir vers la porte. Elle se trouvait dans la maison d'un mangemort. Elle devrait avoir peur pour sa vie, mais c'était Severus… Il avait été son ami… il était son ami… n'est-ce pas ?

« Peter ? », demanda Severus, visiblement déconcerté.

« Peter Petitgros, de l'école », dit Lily.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Je ne… nous ne… il y en a beaucoup que je n'ai pas rencontré. »

« Y a-t-il un moyen pour en être sûr ? » demanda Lily. Son enfant bougea en elle et elle remua sur son siège.

« Non », répondit Severus brusquement. Puis il sembla la regarder de plus près et se rendre compte de son mal aise. « Est-ce que tu te sens mal ? »

« Non », répondit Lily avec un sourire. « Il bouge, c'est tout. »

« Il ? Tu attends un bébé ? » Severus resta bouche bée un moment avant de se reprendre.

« On l'attend pour juillet », dit Lily. Elle détacha son manteau et se rassit. Elle leva la tête pour sourire à Severus, et réalisa que le peu de couleurs qu'il possédait s'étaient évaporées. « Severus ? Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Tu attends un petit garçon pour juillet ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Oui », répondit Lily et elle commença à comprendre. « Je vois que tu as entendu parler de la prophétie. »

« Je suis celui qui a rapporté la prophétie au seigneur des ténèbres », chuchota Severus, les yeux s'emplissant d'horreur.

Lily sentit la pièce tourner tandis qu'elle commençait à comprendre l'implication des paroles de Severus.

Elle revint de son évanouissement avec une sensation d'humidité froide sur ses joues. Severus se tenait penché sur elle, l'inquiétude peinte sur le visage. Elle ne put s'en empêcher ; elle s'écarta de lui. Elle le repoussa, ignorant la peine dans ses yeux, et se mit difficilement sur ses pieds.

« Est-ce que tu savais que c'était mon fils quand tu as rapporté la prophétie à ton maître ? », siffla Lily en regardant furieusement le jeune homme de plus en plus angoissé.

« Lily », balbutia-t-il. « Je ne voulais pas… je ne savais pas... Lily ? »

« Tout ce temps où j'ai reproché à Peter de nous avoir trahi, alors que c'est toi qui as donné à Voldemort une raison de nous tuer », cria Lily.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas toi », mentionna Severus désespérément. « Tu ne peux pas savoir… tu parles comme si c'était déjà arrivé. »

« C'est déjà arrivé ! », hurla Lily. « Ton seigneur des ténèbres a déjà tué mon mari et moi deux fois, ne laissant que mon enfant d'un an pour lui faire face ! Pour mourir ! »

« Lily, cela n'à aucun sens », dit-il tout en avançant précautionneusement vers la porte pour lui bloquer le passage. Cependant il ne fut pas assez rapide et Lily bondit vers la porte.

Elle courut aussi vite qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry lui rappelle que ce genre d'effort n'était bon ni pour lui ni pour elle. Il se passa du temps avant qu'elle ne saisisse l'implication de tout ce qu'elle avait appris. Severus était la raison pour laquelle sa famille était visée. Severus était la raison pour laquelle sa famille était morte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer que Peter n'était pas dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Lily ne parla jamais à personne de sa conversation avec Severus. Elle avait honte de s'être trompée à ce point sur son compte, et de devoir constater que James et Sirius avaient bien eu raison. Avant qu'elle ne le voie de ses propres yeux, une minuscule part d'elle avait espéré que Severus n'ait pas rejoint les rangs des mangemorts.

* * *

Quand vint le moment de choisir le gardien du secret, Peter parut moins sûr de lui qu'avant. Elle espérait que son manque d'enthousiasme Prouvait qu'il n'était pas un mangemort. Elle exprima toutefois ses doutes à James et Sirius au sujet de Peter par précaution. Ils prirent encore moins en compte son opinion que précédemment, lui rappelant qu'elle était la plus proche de Peter.

* * *

Il les avait quand même trahis. Lily ressentit la douleur de l'avada kedavra, elle vit la lumière verte...

Elle se réveilla dans un cri.

A/N : une belle désillusion pour Lily… Et elle n'a pas fini… Suite au prochain chapitre…. Review svp !


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : voici le troisième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les reviews ainsi qu'à ma beta.

_Si dès le début…_

Lily s'assit dans le Poudlard Express en attendant Severus. Elle savait qu'il viendrait, il le faisait toujours. Il la chercherait comme avant : comme prévu, à peine le train avait-il quitté la station, il entra dans le compartiment et s'assit en face d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder, maintenant qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à sa famille.

« Tu serais mieux à serpentard », dit Severus pour provoquer James qui se tenait assis de l'autre côté du compartiment.

Lily laissa la dispute s'enflammer. Son opportunité de quitter le wagon avec Severus passa ; elle resta assise, et la dispute s'envenima à un point jamais atteint auparavant.

« Tous les mages noirs viennent de serpentard », railla James. « Qui voudrait être dans cette maison ? «

« Je suis d'accord », se décida enfin Lily. « J'ai l'impression que c'est la pire de toutes les maisons. »

Severus eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle le regarda sauter sur ses pieds et se frayer un passage hors du compartiment. Elle ne le suivit pas. Il avait choisi sa route et elle devait faire ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille. Que Severus aille rejoindre ses amis à serpentard. Qu'il rejoigne les mangemorts et son précieux seigneur des ténèbres. Elle préféra ne pas se demander pourquoi elle ne tentait pas de sauver Severus comme elle avait tenté de sauver Peter. Elle avait eu un an pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle ferait si sa tentative échouait et qu'elle revivait sa vie encore une fois. Malheureusement la douleur de savoir que Severus l'avait trahie lui fit manquer de dicernement, et elle ne pouvait plus regarder son ancien ami en face. Elle se demanda pourquoi sa trahison la blessait bien plus que celle de Peter, mais elle repoussa ces pensées perturbantes.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? » Lily leva la tête. Elle était allongée, profitant du soleil d'automne. Severus se tenait au-dessus d'elle, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il semblait sincèrement curieux et nerveux. Elle se demanda depuis quand il avait voulu l'approcher, et combien de courage cela lui avait demandé. Durant les deux derniers mois ils avaient à peine échangé trois mots. Lily n'avait brisé le silence qu'elle maintenait en sa présence qu'en cours, lorsqu'ils étaient obligés de travailler ensemble. Mais même là elle avait été sèche et blessante, se moquant des serpentards avec les autres gryffondors.

Elle se mit sur un coude tandis que Severus se laissait tomber dans l'herbe à ses côtés, attendant sa réponse. Que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Comment pouvait-elle lui expliquer qu'elle rejetait son amitié pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait ? Comment pouvait-elle justifier de juger l'enfant par rapport aux actions de l'adulte ? Le fait était qu'elle ne se l'expliquait pas elle-même. « Juste reste loin de moi Severus », répliqua-t-elle. Elle se leva, enleva les feuilles mortes de sa robe, puis se détourna et s'en alla. Severus ne la suivit pas et elle ne se retourna pas.

* * *

« Ne veux-tu pas aider à le vaincre ? » demanda James, surpris. « Tu es tellement opposée aux mages noirs que j'ai cru que tu serais pour, à fond. »

Il la connaissait toujours aussi bien, se dit Lily. Elle ne s'était jamais opposée à sa décision de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Leur fils ne serait jamais visé s'ils ne défiaient pas, par trois fois, Voldemort. C'était aussi simple que cela et elle n'avait jamais imaginé que James voudrait toujours rejoindre l'ordre si elle exprimait des doutes.

« Je veux qu'il soit vaincu, mais je ne veux pas que notre famille soit en danger. Je veux que nos enfants grandissent sans avoir à lutter pour leur survie. »

« Si on ne l'arrête pas, personne ne sera en sécurité », répondit James. « Tu es une née moldue, tu pourrais être attaquée de toute façon. »

« Les nés moldus sont nombreux… il ne peut pas tous nous tuer », répondit Lily.

Lily baissa la tête sous le regard choqué de James. Elle savait que sa tentative était bancale… James avait raison. Elle souhaitait aider à vaincre Voldemort, elle aurait seulement voulu savoir qu'il l'avait été. D'après ce qu'elle savait il avait tué son fils juste après les avoir tués, et son règne avait continué comme avant.

* * *

James insista pour choisir encore Peter comme gardien du secret. Lily protesta. James et Sirius rejetèrent son opinion. Elle protesta encore mais sans succès. Ils avaient confiance en Peter et elle ignorait comment prouver qu'il était un mangemort. Il était inutile de leur dire la vérité, ils ne l'avaient pas crue avant, et elle ne voyait pas pour quelle raison ils la croiraient cette fois-ci.

Tandis que Halloween approchait, elle se mit à penser de plus en plus à Severus, et à sa décision de rejoindre le monstre qui prévoyait de l'assassiner. Elle savait qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort, à chaque fois, dès que l'opportunité s'était présentée, et pour la première fois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir tenté de l'en empêcher, comme elle avait fait avec Peter. Elle avait enfin admis qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait par peur d'échouer, comme avec Peter. Une fois sa colère retombée, elle avait fini par accepter qu'elle avait échoué de toute façon.

* * *

Elle fit face à Voldemort comme toutes les autres fois. Elle attendit son offre de s'écarter, mais elle ne vint jamais. Il la tua immédiatement, comme il avait tué James. Elle n'aurait jamais pris le parti de s'en aller. Elle avait refusé son offre à chaque fois. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit de se sauver elle-même. Mais lorsqu'elle se réveilla dans la chambre d'hôtel, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas fait son offre cette fois-ci.

A suivre…

**A/N** : eh oui, ce n'est pas parce qu'on a vécu trois fois sa vie qu'on est à l'abri des plus profondes erreurs…

**A/N2** : pour mes lecteurs de HNH qui se baladeraient par là, toutes mes excuses mais je viens à peine d'entammer la trad du chapitre 12. je suis submergée de boulot, et malheureusement décembre sera moins tranquillle que prévu, mais le chapitre arrivera dans le cours du mois, je ferai tout mon possible. Soyez patients !


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : voici le chapitre 4. désolé pour le délai, je manque toujours de temps. Merci pour les reviews, elles sont toujours autant appréciées

_Tu n'y arrives pas…_

Cette fois, elle ferait ce qu'il fallait, se dit-elle fermement en scrutant le quai neuf trois quart à la recherche de Severus. Elle le vit et elle quitta ses parents pour courir à sa rencontre.

« Severus », le salua-t-elle en souriant. « Allons nous trouver une place. »

Il lui sourit en retour et elle l'entraîna par le bras vers ses parents, qui étaient restés avec son sac. Cette fois elle ne le laisserait pas tomber.

* * *

Elle le harcelait encore, elle le savait, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Severus traînait encore avec ses détestables amis serpentards, et elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire voir à quel point ils avaient une mauvaise influence sur lui.

« Severus, écoute-moi pour une fois ! » s'exclama Lily. « Je ne sais même pas ce que tu leur trouves. »

IL ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'interrompit immédiatement. Elle savait ce qu'il allait dire… elle l'avait déjà entendu avant… Il allait encore se plaindre au sujet de James et des autres, ce qui n'avait strictement rien à voir.

« Ils cherchent les ennuis et ils t'entraînent avec eux. « Lily soupira. Elle voyait bien que ses paroles glissaient sur son meilleur ami comme de l'eau. Chaque fois qu'elle croyait avoir fait des progrès, il retournait dans les cachots et elle se retrouvait à la case départ.

Ses efforts avec Peter avaient plus de succès, mais après ses tentatives de le garder dans le droit chemin, elle se résigna au fait qu'elle ne pouvait changer Peter, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait convaincre James de choisir Sirius comme le gardien du secret. Cette fois elle partageait son temps entre les deux garçons, et c'était encore plus compliqué que la fois où elle ne s'intéressait qu'à Peter.

* * *

« Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu lui parles encore », lui demanda James avec frustration. « Tu as vu comment il t'as insultée l'année dernière ! »

« Il n'a pas fait exprès », répondit Lily également frustrée. C'était un sujet de dispute récurrent, et elle en était on ne peut plus lassée. Ironiquement cette dispute revenait aussi avec Severus. Aucun des deux jeunes hommes ne comprenaient pourquoi elle parlait avec l'autre.

Elle craignait que son amitié avec Severus ne dure pas. Il serait furieux lorsqu'il apprendrait qu'elle sortait avec James. C'était déjà arrivé et rien ne semblait avoir changé.

* * *

« Tu sors avec lui ? «, siffla Severus avec rage.

« Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne suis plus ton amie », raisonna Lily. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Mais lui ? », grommela Severus.

« S'il te plaît, ne m'oblige pas à choisir entre vous deux », supplia Lily. « Je vous aime tous les deux, et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. »

Severus faisait les cent pas, furieux, son esprit s'échauffant tandis que Lily plaidait sa cause. Il sembla finalement qu'elle avait trouvé les mots justes pour garder son amitié. Elle espérait seulement que ce serait assez.

* * *

« S'il te plaît, ne les rejoins pas », supplia Lily. Elle était toujours quasiment certaine que lui et Peter étaient en route pour joindre Voldemort.

« Qui a dit que j'allais le faire ? », contra Severus. Lily n'était jamais parvenue à lui faire admettre ouvertement ses intentions concernant Voldemort. Tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas convaincu du contraire, elle se demanderait toujours si elle avait eu la moindre chance de le convaincre de ne pas joindre les rangs des mangemorts.

* * *

« Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » hurla Severus en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

« Je vois que tu l'as su », répondit Lily. Elle avait été stupide de penser pouvoir garder le secret jusqu'à ce que Severus lui confirme qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de devenir mangemort. Elle supposait que c'était déjà un miracle en soit qu'il n'ait appris la nouvelle de ses fiançailles que maintenant.

« Ne peux-tu voir ce qu'il est ? », cria Severus. « Il n'a pas changé… il ne changera jamais … C'est toujours le même conard ! »

« Il a changé », dit Lily, mais elle voyait bien que Severus ne l'écoutait pas.

« C'est faux ! »

« Sev, s'il te plaît », implora Lily. « Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Etais ! », fit Severus sèchement. « C'est lui ou moi. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieux. » Lily lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de partir mais il la repoussa.

« Tu as fait ton choix », fit Severus d'un ton froid, et bien plus calme qu'auparavant. Et sur ce il partit. Lily ne put rien faire d'autre que le regarder s'en aller.

* * *

, Lily n'avait aucune intention de laisser Severus l'oublier Malgré sa détermination. Elle lui écrivit régulièrement pour lui donner de ses nouvelles, et tenta de ne pas se décourager en constatant qu'il ne lui répondait jamais. Elle alla même jusqu'à l'inviter à son mariage, bien que son absence ne fut pas une surprise.

* * *

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu te donne la peine de lui écrire », commenta James un jour au petit-déjeuner, en voyant le sourire de Lily disparaître lorsqu'une fois de plus, le hibou n'apporta aucune lettre de Severus.

« C'est mon ami », répondit-elle tristement. Du moins il l'était, ajouta-t-elle silencieusement. Elle se demanda pour la millième fois s'il avait rejoint les mangemorts ou non.

« Je sors, je reviens plus tard », annonça-t-elle, sa décision prise. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle voulait le voir. Elle se demanda si c'étaient ces hormones au sujet des quels James et Sirius aimaient tellement plaisanter. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle voulait voir son ami et savoir pour de bon s'il était devenu mangemort.

* * *

Spiney's End ressemblait exactement à la fois où elle avait découvert que Severus était devenu mangemort. Elle eut un sursaut en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait du même jour que la fois précédente.

* * *

« Tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres », dit Lily en entrant.

« J'ai été occupé », répondit Severus sèchement.

« Est-ce que tu les as rejoins pour de bon ? », demanda Lily. « Les mangemorts ? »

Elle l'observa attentivement tandis que sa main droite agrippait son bras gauche. Il ne la vit pas remarquer son geste, et tandis qu'elle attendait sa réponse, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle avait encore échoué. « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu rejoins des gens qui assassinent des gens comme moi ? «

Severus resta silencieux, tête baissée face à sa question.

« Est-ce que mon amitié signifie si peu pour toi ? » demanda-t-elle, un craquement dans la voix. Severus leva la tête à ces mots et elle vit les traces de larmes dans ses yeux.

« Sev ? » Elle tomba à genoux à ses pieds et prit sa main dans la sienne.

« C'est juste…je voulais… j'ai cru… »

« Quoi ? », chuchota Lily, lui serrant la main en guise d'assurance.

Il retira une main de son emprise et repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage de Lily. Sa main s'attarda sur sa joue. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et il se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu ne rien voir. Comment, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, elle ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il n'avait jamais rien dit. Mais Sev avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses émotions, et elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien cette fois non plus.

Mais c'était trop tard. Elle avait choisi l'amour de James contre l'amitié de Severus, sans s'apercevoir que son ami ressentait tellement plus pour elle.

Ses lèvres touchèrent les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait pu rassembler ses esprits. Le baiser était doux, tendre, inexpérimenté, et légèrement salé par ses larmes. Et pendant un instant elle ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son baiser.

« Je ne peux pas », dit Lily en se reculant. « Je suis mariée avec James. Je l'aime, et nous allons avoir un bébé. »

« Tu l'as choisi depuis longtemps », fit Severus tristement. « Tu devrais t'en aller. »

« Peut-être », dit Lily mais elle ne bougea pas de sa place pendant quelques minutes.

Elle se leva enfin, embrassa doucement Severus sur sa joue encore humide et se retourna pour partir. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna. Severus n'avait pas bougé de son siège bien qu'il s'était tourné pour la regarder partir.

« Je te pardonne, Sev », dit Lily doucement. « Pour tout. S'il te plaît, ne te reproche rien. Jamais. «

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda –t-il tout aussi doucement.

« Pour avoir rapporté la professie à Voldemort. »

« Comment es-tu au courant de cela ? », fit Severus en se levant brusquement.

« Peu importe. Je te pardonne et je ne te blâme pas. »

Severus parut déconcerté pendant un moment, puis la compréhension se peignit sur ses traits.

« Ton bébé… quand ? »

« On l'attends pour la fin juillet », répondit Lily et vit la compréhension céder la place à l'horreur.

« Je ne savais pas. » Severus se détourna pour cacher les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler. « Je te jure, je ne savais pas. Je n'aurais jamais… »

« Je sais. » Lily retraversa la pièce pour regarder Severus dans les yeux. « Je te pardonne. »

« Va-t-en ! » s'écria Severus. « Laisse-moi ! »

Lily ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle se retourna pour partir. Elle savait ce que c'était que de lutter avec sa mauvaise conscience. C'était une bataille qu'il devait mener seul. Elle comprit soudain pourquoi Voldemort lui laissait toujours la possibilité de s'enfuir, et pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait la dernière fois. C'était parce que Severus avait supplié pour sa vie. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Cela lui était égal qu'elle l'avait repoussé, il l'aimait malgré tout. Il avait demandé à ce que sa vie soit épargnée, et son maître lui avait offert l'opportunité de partir. La dernière fois elle l'avait repoussé si tôt qu'il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, ou du moins ses sentiments n'étaient pas assez forts pour demander que sa vie soit épargnée. Il avait toujours été jaloux de James, elle avait simplement été trop aveugle pour voir quelle en était la raison.

* * *

Lily revint à la maison le soir, et soupira de soulagement en voyant que James était sorti. Avant qu'il ne revienne, elle se fit présentable et s'assura qu'il ne restait aucune trace de ses larmes. Lorsqu'il rentra de sa réunion de l'Ordre, elle l'accueillit avec un large sourire, en espérant qu'il dissimulerait son tourment intérieur.

« Alors, où as-tu disparu aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda James en l'aidant à débarrasser la table d'un coup de baguette.

« Je suis allée voir Sev », répondit Lily après une légère hésitation.

« Pourquoi tu t'intéresse à ce petit bâtard graisseux? » demanda James en se renfrogneant. « Il est clair qu'il ne se soucie plus de toi. Sinon il répondrait à tes lettres. »

_Lily ne releva pas son jugement erronné quant aux sentiments de Severus, et se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu fais cela ? », demanda-t-elle doucement. « Tu continues à insulter Severus, alors que tu sais que je n'aime pas cela.

« Vraiment ? » James parut surpris de son accusation. « L'habitude, je suppose. »

« Eh bien pourrais-tu essayer de perdre cette habitude ? » fit Lily sèchement. « Tu sais que cela me contrarie. »

« Je vais essayer », promit James.

« Bien », répondit Lily avec un hochement ferme de la tête. « Tu as réussi à ne plus le tyranniser et à lui jeter des sorts durant la dernière année à Poudlard, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à ne plus l'insulter maintenant. »

James resta silencieux à ses mots et elle le regarda curieusement.

« Tu as cessé de lui jeter des sorts, n'est-ce pas ? », demanda-t-elle, voyant que James n'allait pas briser le silence.

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait cessé de nous en jeter à moi et à Sirius », protesta James, l'air furieux ;

« Tu m'as dit que vous aviez arrêté ! », accusa Lily avec un regard féroce. « Tu m'as promis que tu le laisserais tranquille. »

James haussa les épaules mais ne parut pas du tout repentant. Lily lui jeta un regard dégoûté et sortit vivement de la pièce

Elle s'enferma dans leur chambre à coucher et fut reconnaissante que James ait la présence d'esprit de lui laisser de l'espace pour réfléchir. Elle se demanda brièvement combien d'autres mensonges lui avait-il raconté pendant toutes ces années, avant de repousser ces pensées perturbantes. Severus avait raison en fin de comptes. James n'avait pas changé. Il lui avait simplement dit que si, et est l'avait cru. Pour la première fois elle se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix en choisissant James, et si elle prendrait la même décision si elle avait une autre chance. Elle savait d'instinct qu'elle aurait une autre chance. Voldemort était au courant de la professie. Peter était sans doutes toujours prêt à les trahir ; et elle était toujours sur la voie qui la mènerait à la mort le soir d'Halloween l'an prochain.

* * *

Lily fit face à Voldemort. Il refusa son offre de s'enfuir. Cette fois elle savait pourquoi on lui laissait cette chance et elle eut une bouffée de reconnaissance envers Severus. Elle songea qu'elle allait le voir dans quelques petites heures, tandis que la lumière verte emplissait la chambre de sa lueur sinistre. Elle sentit la douleur maintenant familière de sa mort.

Elle se réveilla dans un cri.

A suivre…


End file.
